Assassins
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Natsu's past is catching up with him. How will Fairy Tail react when they find out Natsu's DARKEST SECRET! do not own fairy tail. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A figure snuck through the shadows. No normal person would be able to see it. But then again Natsu was no normal person. He noticed the figure hovering outside of Fairy Tail almost immediately. He watched as the figure crouch down and draw something in the dirt before leaving. Natsu looked back at his guildmates who were otherwise preoccupied before he snuck outside to where the figure was. In the dirt was a coded message. Natsu decoded it rather quickly before scowling.

"_The organization wants their hatchling back. The elements are coming for their lost kin. Be warned brother. The knight is coming personally for them so be careful. Prepare yourself and don't let them take you back. Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. I am going to contact the fox. I will send news when I find him. Igs."_

Natsu reread the message before straightening up and wiping the message away. He made his way back into the guild unnoticed. He meditated in his corner while making it look like he was asleep.

Once everyone else had either fallen asleep or left for home Natsu stood up and walked over to master Makarov who was sitting on the bar like he usually does.

"Master. They are getting ready to make their move. Igs just messaged me," Natsu said causing Makarov to straighten. The looked at Natsu with wide eyes.

"What does this mean?" Makarov asked when Natsu relayed the message. Natsu looked at him with some sorrow in his eyes.

"It means I need my blades back," Natsu said with absolute seriousness. Makarov looked at him in sorrow.

"I was afraid of that. I will have them ready by morning. Use that time to get the rest of your gear together. When you get back here come to my office immediately. Don't talk to anyone until you get them. I will also be removing your seals during that time. I wish we didn't have to do this," Makarov trailed off as Natsu sat on the bar beside him.

"So do I master. So do I," Natsu replied as he looked at the ground.

"Go home and get some rest child. You're going to need it come morning." Natsu nodded and went to grab Happy before making his way home for the night. When the morning came all hell was going to break loose.

**.-*-.-*-. Morning.-*-.-*-.**

**Natsu's pov**

I woke up earlier than usual. I was too wired for what was coming to sleep for more than a couple hours. I got up and put my outfit on. Last time I took this off I had sworn that I would never put it on again, but here I am breaking my own rule. My outfit consisted of a grey, long sleeve shirt, black slightly baggy pants, black combat boots, and a dark blue jacket that came down to my knees. On my waist was the sheaths for my twin swords. I slid my throwing knives into the pouch on my left thigh. I put my poison kit into the pouch on my right thigh. I put the antidotes on the pouch underneath it. I hid several knives in the secret compartments on my boots. I then put my poison-laced needles in my bracelets, where I had a hidden shooter. I slipped several different types of gas bombs in the pouch under my knife pouch. I put Igneel's scarf in my backpack along with my basic survival stuff. Sleeping bag, waterproof lighters, fireproof rope, canteen of water, first-aid kit, flashlight, pocket knives, waterproof flares, couple changes of clothes, already made antidotes, already made poisons, antidote book, poisonous plants book, sword cleaning kit, indestructible box filled with my money, extra throwing knives, and some non-perishable food. After I checked to make sure I had everything I slipped my chain necklace over my head. I looked at my sleeping companion and smiled softly. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note telling him I would be at the guild.

Once I was ready I rolled my shoulders a couple of times and stepped outside. The sun had barely peaked over the horizon. I put my hood up to cover my hair and made my way to the guild. Not many people were out this time of day so I didn't run into anyone. I stopped just outside the door to the guild. Something wasn't right. There was crashing going on and we didn't have a party last night. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed a couple of my knives from my pouch. I slowly opened the door a bit and peeked inside. My eyes narrowed. They had already sent someone after me. This wasn't good.

Colt fighting with the members who slept at the guild last night. Colt was about my age. Black hair and eyes. Specialty in immobilizing opponents. Loves to torture before killing. Weapon is a gun. Element is air. Weak point is stamina. Doesn't have a partner. Easy to take down.

I slowly raised one of my knives before throwing it at his arm. The knife hit just above his elbow making him drop Nab.

"So the little hatchling has come at last. Good thing too. I was getting bored," Colt drawled out as the removed my knife from his arm. He raised it before throwing it back at me. I caught it just before it hit me as I stood up.

"What do you want Colt?" I asked with hatred. I needed to be sure about his motives.

"Why to take you back of course. Master misses his pet," Colt smirked at me.

"Get everyone to Master Makarov in his office. You will only get in the way here. Tell him what has happened," I said to my guildmate without taking my eyes off Colt. Several of them looked at us for a second before grabbing the ones who couldn't move and running to Master's office. Good, that means backup will be here shortly.

"Thanks for getting rid of the extras. Now we can really fight!" Colt yelled charging at me. I dodged to the right and shot about twenty needles at him. He deflected most of them but I saw one connect to the back of his neck. Blue needle. Paralyzing poison. That poison would take effect in five minutes. I just need to buy some time until then. He charged at me with his gun out. I grabbed three more knives and threw them at him. One nicked his cheek and the dodged the other two. I had to dodge again as the shot several bullets where I was previously at. Damn. What a time to not have my blades and to have my power sealed.

"What's the matter little hatchling? Not gonna fight me head on?" Colt taunted shooting more bullets at me. I heard commotion behind me before I had to dodge again. I shot some more needles at Colt. This time none of them connected.

"Blaze!" I heard Makarov yell. We both looked to where he had tossed something towards me. Something I knew very well.

"Shit!" Colt yelled shooting more bullets at me as I ran to catch my blades. I winced as one managed to hit my shoulder but I didn't stop until I caught my blades. I tore off the sheet that was covering them and grasped the handles on both of them. My blades were pitch black with dark blue handles. Indestructible and the best part. They worked great with my fire. I channeled my fire through the blades and they instantly blazed up. I smirked before charging at Colt. Right slash hit his leg. Left slash hit his arm. Spinning slash across the chest left a shallow wound. Colt hissed and put his arm to his chest.

"Why don't you just finish me off?" Colt asked as I stood over him.

"I have no need to kill Colt. My poison has taken effect and you can't move. I will give you the antidote as long as you don't try anything to harm my friends. If you so much as point your gun at any of them I will not hesitate to kill you," I warned as I pulled out a vial filled with dark green goo. I grabbed one of my blank needles and dipped the tip into the goo before I put it away. I walked around Colt and took the blue needle out of his neck before I shoved my new one into the back of his neck.

"The antidote will take effect in two minutes. When you are unanalyzed take your gun and walk out the front door. Leave the town and don't come back. If you try anything you will die." Colt looked at me with so much venom that I would be dead seven times over if looks could kill. I brushed off his glare and walked over to a nearby table that wasn't destroyed.

"DUDE THAT WAS SO MANLY!" Elfman yelled walking up to me. I blinked a couple times before shrugging.

"Makarov, I really think you should take off the seals now," I said turning in the direction of Master.

"What seals?" Gray asked coming to after being knocked out, "And who's the brooding guy?" I looked at him before face palming. I should have known that nobody would recognize me. Especially since I have my hood up. Suddenly I noticed that I was still bleeding from the gunshot. I shrugged off my backpack and searched through it until I found my medical kit. I opened it and took out some bandages. I pulled off my jacket and my shirt so I could get to my shoulder better. I heard collective gasps across the room as I quickly wrapped the bandages and then tightened them.

"NATSU!" pretty much everybody yelled as I finished dressing my shoulder. I put my kit back into my backpack and grabbed an extra shirt. I slipped it on before looking around the guild.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked without much enthusiasm.

"What is it? You just totally kicked that guy's ass and you're asking what is it?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Well yeah. He was one of the weaker ones. It would have been a lot easier if I had my blades right from the start and didn't have these seals resisting me. Either way my poisons would have taken him out sooner or later. Speaking of which the Antidote has taken effect and Colt is gone." I said and everyone turned around allowing me to slip away to the bar. Once I got up there I grabbed a cup of coffee and leaned back against the bar.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" Lucy asked looking at the table I was previously at. I rolled my eyes. I loved my guild mates to death but they were so dense sometimes.

"Over here," I said waving the hand not holding my coffee. Everyone spun around and glared at me like it was my fault that they couldn't find me. It kinda was though. Before anyone could say anything else though the door slammed open. Erza walked in with a giant sword and her usual collection of suitcases. She stopped at the doorway and looked around at the chaos.

"What happened here," she demanded in her leader voice. Everyone except the master, Mirajane, and me flinched. I simply took a sip of coffee which happened to get Erza's attention.

"Yo," I said simply as I held up my hand without coffee again. Ah, good coffee. The gift of the gods. Erza stared at me for a few seconds before stomping over to me. I knew what to expect so I simply raised my hand and caught her fist before it smashed in my head. She looked surprised.

"What is going on here Natsu!" she demanded. I gulped a bit. I may be able to stand up to her easily but that doesn't change the fact that she is a damn scary woman.

"The guild was attacked by a trained assassin and I defeated him." I said simply as I took another sip of my coffee. The whole place froze at once. I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"How do you know he was an assassin and why was he even here?" Gray asked confused.

"I know he was an assassin because I used to be one and was here after me and the other rogues," I said making everyone look at me in shock again. Makarov stepped in before things got out of hand.

"Don't worry. We will explain after the others arrive." He said calmly causing everyone else to pause and sit down. I nodded my thanks to Master before taking another sip of my coffee. Everyone grumbled about that while I closed my eyes to meditate. I thought about contacting my demon before I decided against it. He was too sarcastic for me to deal with right now. I tried to focus on my breathing until I heard the door get slammed open. Two sets of footsteps and three sets of wings told me that it was Wendy and Gajeel with the exceeds.

"Did we miss some sort of fight?" Gajeel asked looking around the room. His eyes settled on me and he knew basically what happened.

"Igs messaged me last night. He's going to find Fox and they are coming here. Colt decided to pay an early visit and attacked everyone. I beat him and he left," I explained before giving Gajeel a cup of coffee and Wendy some milk. They both took their drinks happily. We weren't going to introduce Wendy to coffee for a while though. We get addicted easily. Gajeel sat on the bar beside me while Wendy pulled up a chair.

"So basically we wait for Igs and Fox before we explain everything. Think we should take off the seals while we wait?" I nodded and we all looked at Master.

"Master, can you remove the seals now? We want to be at full power before another one comes," Wendy asked politely. Makarov nodded but he was frowning as well.

"I don't like this, you could get hurt." He said worriedly. We all looked at him.

"Master I know you are worried but don't. We have dealt with much worse and besides, it will be a lot harder to protect ourselves if we still have our seals on. Colt was easy to take down because he was one of the weaker members. If I had been battling someone like Stella or Dax then everyone here would most likely be dead. I would have had to use my high rate poisons and hope I didn't hit any of my friends. The only reason I managed to beat him as fast as I did was because you gave me back my blades. As the saying goes, 'A down dragon is a dead dragon.' If we keep the seals on we might not be able to protect everyone," I explained to him. I knew he was worried about us but it would be better if we were at full power. He needed to understand the risk were worth sacrifice. Master finally nodded and focused his magic power. All three of us started glowing and I could feel my rush of power. It was almost like a caffeine rush times a million. We could feel our restraints breaking one by one. First the speed. Then the stamina. Then the physical power. Finally the last one snapped and we were rushed with our magic powers full force. We stood there for all of ten seconds before all our energy came back. Now imagine three different colored blurs bouncing against the walls and basically destroying everything they touch. That's what we looked like. Finally the Master grew in size and squashed us all underfoot. As we lay there groaning he reverted back to normal size and sat back down.

"This is why I usually take off the seals while there is nothing for you guys to destroy. And I thought you guys on coffee was bad," Master shook his head playfully. I gave him a goofy grin.

"It's either you give us coffee or we destroy everything in a tired anger," I replied standing up. Gajeel and Wendy did the same.

"You're right. Anyway, Wendy. Gajeel. I have your weapons and outfits in my office. Go ahead and get them," Master said to the two beside me. They both nodded and went to get their outfits.

"Would someone please explain what the hell is going on?!" Gray asked pulling his hair out in frustration. I chuckled at him, along with several others.

"Chill out popsicle. We are waiting for two more people before we can explain everything. And from what I remember on where Fox lives it will take about a week for Igs to get there and get him back here. That's only if they have to do a bunch of political shit though. If I'm correct Baa-Chan will just deal with it later though," I said which probably left even more people confused than when we started. Right after I finished my sentence Gajeel and Wendy came back.

"How do you get away with calling her Baa-Chan?" Gajeel asked with his eyebrows twitching. Both Wendy and I shrug.

"Because you're made of iron and we're not. She can't use her super punch on us," Wendy said simply as she laughed at Gajeel's pouting.

"And last time she saw you she almost beat you senseless." I said walking up to them. Gajeel looked mortified.

"That wasn't my fault! Ero-Sennin shoved me into her!" He yelled waving his hands around frantically. We busted out laughing at him. Soon Gajeel joined in too. Everyone just looked at us like we were insane and we probably were. Suddenly Happy flew in the guild from his scouting trip.

"Guys, there's some weird guys on the way!" he yelled, flying to me and landing on my head.

"What do they look like?" I ask all humor gone from my voice.

"One has bright red hair and green eyes. He has a scar over his left eye. Another has blonde hair and blue eyes with three whisker marks on each check. There is another red headed one with black rings around his eyes. There was an old guy with white hair and-," I raised a hand to stop Happy's ranting.

"Don't worry they can be trusted. It's Fox, Sand, Ero-Sennin, and some of the others but I didn't think they would get here so fast." I said frowning slightly.

"Well Fox did say he learned his dad's jutsu." Wendy said.

"Ah, that explains a lot." Gajeel said relieved.

"Yeah we should probably meet them." I suggested and we headed for the door. Wendy and Gajeel followed me immediately. Everyone else followed behind slowly. They looked like they didn't want to go. I walked outside the guild before I saw something terrifying. I stopped dead along with Wendy and Gajeel. What we saw was the most terrifying thing in my life. Two identical people in green spandex with orange leg warmers were hugging each other and shouting each other's name while a sunset was behind them.

"Wendy, Gajeel. RUN!" I yelled turning around and bolting back inside the guild with the other two right behind me. Suddenly a figure with an orange swirl mask dropped down. I recognized him as Tobi.

"Hi Natsu-nii! Tobi's been a good boy!" he yelled waving at me. I stared at him for a few seconds before looking back at the sunset then at Tobi waving. Then back at the hugging and finally back at Tobi. I pointed to Tobi and looked Igneel who had walked into the room.

"What the FUCK is he doing here? He tried to kill us last time!" I yelled.

"That was only because he was being controlled by Madara remember. And I invited him," he said shrugging before walking up to me. I looked back at the sunset and then at Tobi again before choosing my fate. I grabbed Igneel and used him as a human shield as I ran back towards the sunset duo. The red head only had time to widen his eyes before I was charging at the duo with him in front of me. I barreled past them and fell head first into another group of people. Well Igneel did. I just landed on him.

"Where did you come from?" I asked getting off Igneel.

"We were hidden by the genjutsu," a blue eyed blonde with whisker marks answered. I promptly glomped him.

"NARU-CHAN!" I yelled shaking him around. He laughed and hugged me back. Now if you think two guys hugging is weird then think about not seeing the person you consider a brother for three years with very little contact. Makes more sense now, doesn't it?

"Natsu, he's choking," a gruff voice broke in. I whirled around and saw Gaara. He was my next glomp victim. I abandoned Naruto on the ground where he was attacked by Wendy and Gajeel. After Gaara managed to pry me off him I looked around me. Igs, Sand, Fox, Iron, Sky, and me. The team was back together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well now that everyone's here why don't you explain to your guildmates about what is going on?" Makarov asked us. Everyone from my team looked at me. Grr them. I sighed sat down on a nearby table.

"I am the leader of the best group of assassins in an organization called the Shadows. They started off only killing people who really deserved it. Rapists, murderers, the list goes on. I basically grew up there. Since the time I could walk I was taught to kill. Everyone on my team doesn't really have a past. We've just known the each other for most of our childhoods. First I met Naruto. An orphan whose parents were killed the day he was born by a giant nine tailed fox that was later sealed into him the same day. Then Igneel took us in. He may look twenty-seven but he still acts like he's our age. He was about nine when we met him." I explained before everyone turned to the man with the scar.

"Wait, he's Igneel? You said he was a fucking dragon!" Grey said with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Nope. that was a cover story. Although I was always trying to find him. He was really hard to track." I sent a playful glare to him. He pretended to ignore it while Happy made a surprise dive bomb on his head. He wasn't expecting that and fell off his chair. I laughed at him along with everyone else.

"So who is everyone else?" Lucy asked looking at a certain stoic man who had two lines etched into his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Gaara is the other red head. He has a demon sealed inside him too. And the guy hiding in the back is Itachi a man with awesome eyes and serious family issues. The man with white hair is Jiraiya the self proclaimed 'super pervert'," I said making air quotations, "The kid with the mask is Tobi. Everyone else I don't know," I said leaning back and closing my eyes. Everyone stared at each other before Jiraiya said something.

"Well, where's the alcohol and who wants to be in my next book? Hmm, ladies?" he asked with a lecherous grin.

"NO!" My whole group yelled at once. Everyone else looked at us confused.

"Why is it bad for him to do research for a book?" Lucy asked looking at me. I pulled out a copy of his book and handed it to her.

"He slipped this into my stuff for me to read and I haven't had the chance to burn it yet. Feel free to destroy him," I said as I watched the girls grow angrier and the guys get nosebleeds. My group is kinda unaffected by this because we have all been trained by him. Also we are good at getting revenge when the drags us into situations like this. Erza and several other of the women of the guild cracked their knuckles. The scariest one was by far Mira who had shifted into her demon form. Jiraiya backed up nervously.

"Now ladies let's talk about this ok?" He asked weakly, but the girls weren't having any of it. All of them pounced on Jiraiya and the boys who had gotten nosebleeds. I turned around and looked at my group.

"Want to go find something to eat?" I asked, ignoring the chaos around me. Everyone nodded and we sat at the bar.

"So what's the plan?" Gaara asked with a serious expression.

"I guess we are going to have to deal with the ones they send as we try to take them out for good this time. We might want to fix your seal then Gaara. And Naruto, I think you should summon Kurama in his smaller form if we need to fight one of the better ones. He can help protect the guild or others if we are around innocents." Itachi said while ordering some tea.

"Yeah, but I think we should take the fight to them," Gajeel said grabbing another cup of coffee.

"We need a definite plan. We can't use plan TBS because that most likely will get everyone killed if we aren't in the building. We should probably try to do Plan D then Plan I. When we find the boss mercy won't work on him. He is a kill or be killed target. If we take him down everything will fall," I said snapping into my leader mode. The others nodded in confirmation.

"Can Tobi be the distraction if Tobi is a good boy?" Tobi asked raising a hand in the air. I looked at him before slowly smirking.

"If Tobi is a good boy, then Tobi can distract the boss before we kill him. It's probably one of the most important jobs for this operation. Think you can do it Tobi?" I asked, grinning evilly. Everyone else caught on to my train of thought before they gave their own evil grins. Tobi nodded his head happily.

"Tobi's a good boy and he can help," he said then continued.

"Oh, and no sacrificing me," he said his voice shifting to a more darker tone.

"Wasn't planning on it. I was planning on having you torcher the boss," I said shrugging. Tobi nodded and suddenly started to jump and down.

"Ooh, my are dangos here! Let's see how good it is." He said reaching for his mask. Everyone else leaned forward and twitched as they waited for him to lift his mask. At the last second he turned away from them and ate his food.

"Yum! That was great!" He exclaimed happily pulling his mask down. I chuckled as everyone groaned at not seeing Tobi's face. I honestly think they haven't tried asking him. That's how I saw his face. It didn't have any scars or anything. I think Tobi just wears the mask to irritate people. It is funny but we need to get to business.

"Does anyone know where the Knight is?" I ask causing a hush at the bar. My group looked at me. I took their silence as a no.

"Then we really need to keep an eye out for her," Naruto said serious for once.

"Yeah and after the last attack I'm guessing we're going to be having company real soon." I said grabbing my own cup of coffee.

"What should we do to prepare?" Itachi asked downing his tea. Naruto took a cup of coffee for him and gave one to Gaara as the shrugged.

"I guess spar and get weapons and supplies," he suggested. I nodded.

"Makes sense, but I want to do something to try and draw out our targets," I said setting down my coffee. I turned my head and noticed a bloody and beaten Jiraiya dragging himself over to us.

"Finally decide to join us?" Itachi asked as he refilled his tea. Jiraiya could only grunt as he sat down and ordered some sake. While he waited for his beverage the others filled him in.

"Good plan and backup plan guys. I really like having Tobi as the distraction," he said just as his sake arrived. He immediately downed his glass and poured him another. Suddenly Naruto looked around in confusion.

"Hey where did Konohamaru go?" he asked causing everyone to look around in confusion.

"I think he went to talk to Wendy," Gajeel replied pointing in their general direction. We all looked over there to see Konohamaru and Wendy talking at a table not too far from us. They had met last time we had visited Konoha and they were impossible to separate. I chuckled at them before I went back to my coffee.

"Ok, so we're going to drag out the enemy and then squash them." I summarized while the others nodded.

"What about our guild mates? Should they help?" Gajeel asked. I shook my head.

"They couldn't even handle Colt. If they were up against the higher ranking members they would be massacred. The only ones that might have a chance are Gildarts, Laxus, and Erza." I said before draining my coffee and pushing away from the table.

"Alright let's end this once and for all." I stated and walking out of the guild the others following me. Before we could reach the exit however Erza and the rest of the guild blocked our way.

"You're not going anywhere," Erza said as she cracked her knuckles.


End file.
